Don't Go In There!
by TwilightSakura
Summary: What do you get when you mix Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and a sinister bathroom? Comedy! Note: This fic contains bathroom humor.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own DBZ. All I own is Mister Fluffums, my teddy bear. I still have three payments to make on him too.  
  
Don't go in there!  
  
Deep, in the back of the shadows, behind a closed door, is a room whose stomach-turning stench scares even the bravest of warriors away. This horrible place doesn't exist on another planet or even in another dimension. It lies in the bowels of the Briefs' household.  
However, this room was once a normal, tolerable environment, but one fateful day it all changed.  
"Trunks! You're cheating!" cried a voice.  
"I'm not cheating, you just can't play well. Don't blame me for your lack of talent," replied a second voice coolly.  
A small boy with spiky black hair grew angry and threw down his controller in disgust. It went through the floor and a dull "Ow!" sounded from the bottom floor followed by a thud.  
"Oh! Sorry Mr. Briefs!" yelled the black-haired boy through the hole. A man with gray hair and a lab coat could be seen. His eyes were spinning and he only responded with a groan (@_@).  
"Good job, Goten," said his white-purple haired friend called Trunks. "Just knock out my grandpa why don'cha?"  
"I said I was sorry. If you weren't cheating I wouldn't have thrown it and it wouldn't have smacked your grandpa," replied Goten with an angry look on his face.  
Both stared at each other angrily for a moment. Then, Trunks sighed and said listlessly," Come on. Let's go play before your mom comes to get you."  
Trunks began walking to the door. Goten, however, lingered.  
"What's wrong?" said Trunks.  
"Um..." replied Goten who began to sort of dance around in place, "I need to pee."  
Trunks fell down. Goten's dance became much more noticeable until he was practically running in place.  
"Well then GO!" shouted Trunks.  
Goten just peered around the room, now wearing out the carpet from his dance.  
"What is it?! Do you need me to teach you how to use a bathroom?!" exclaimed Trunks taking a step forward and frowning.  
"Where is the bathroom?" said Goten as he began crossing his legs.  
"Oh! It's over there," replied Trunks calmly, pointing to a door behind him.  
"THANK YOU!" shouted Goten as he raced to the door.  
What happened next left Trunks in stitches, well Goten too, but in another way. Just as Goten reached for the knob, the door flew open and Goten was smashed into the wall, leaving an imprint of his face on the door. Trunks's father, Vegeta, walked out and left the room.  
The door swung closed and Goten slid down the wall, his face red where the door had hit him. Trunks burst out laughing and soon was on the floor, rolling around. Goten paid him no mind, stood up, and reached for the knob. He walked into the bathroom, but immediately came running out, his sensitive Saiyin nose covered. Trunks just laughed harder, causing him to have to pee. So, once Trunks could stand up he walked to the same bathroom, still chuckling as Goten lay rolling on the floor in agony.  
A moment after stepping in, Trunks came running out and slammed the door shut with a sharp snap.  
"Dang!" he cried as soon as he could breathe again. "What did Dad eat?!"  
"Nothing on Earth could make a person smell up a room that bad, except maybe my mom's tuna casserole, but no creature dares to touch it," gasped Goten, still on the floor covering his nose. "C'mon, let's go to another bathroom."  
"Can't," said Trunks grudgingly. "The elevators are broken, the stairs would take too long and Mom said she'd kill me if I flew through the ceiling again."  
"How can an elevator be broken in the technology capital of the world?! Isn't your mom some kind of technological genius?" whined Goten as he stood up and began to dance again.  
"She is, but she seems to have a block with elevators, VCR's, and toasters," replied Trunks. "C'mon, my mom keeps some air fresheners in here." He indicated to a cabinet.  
They pried it open and pulled out its contents. Both placed twenty paper nose-and-mouth covers over themselves as well as three layers of rubber gloves; both used by the maids for cleaning. The boys seized two cans of air freshener apiece and approached the door. With a shaky hand, Trunks opened the door and they walked into the misty bathroom. Immediately, they began spraying like madmen. Finally, the mist cleared.  
The tiles around the toilet were cracked.  
"They weren't like this before," whispered Trunks through his many masks.  
"Ah, finally," said Goten.  
"Wait!" shouted Trunks. "There's no toilet paper! Noooooooooo!" He fell to his knees and clutched his hair. The spray cans he held fell to the floor with a clatter.  
"Silly, we don't need toilet paper to pee," said Goten calmly. So they each did their business.  
"This nightmare is finally over," muttered Trunks as he put his fingers on the toilet's lever.  
He pushed down, but the toilet just gurgled.  
"It's clogged," whispered Goten in shock.  
"Nooooooo!" cried Trunks, falling to his knees. "Ow, that's hard on the knees after a while."  
"Aha!" exclaimed Goten. He held his fingers out, pointed them at the toilet and blasted. The energy wave went into the drain. He then calmly flushed the toilet. And so, rejoicing, the boys washed their hands, removed the gloves and masks, and triumphantly walked out of the bathroom.  
The door to the playroom swung open and Vegeta emerged, carrying a stack of about fifty magazines. He headed to the direction of the bathroom, went in, and locked the door. Trunks and Goten looked at each other fearfully. They ran away at the first few farts, gurgles, and thuds.  
A few minutes later, Trunks and Goten were watching TV downstairs while Professor Briefs lay on the ground, still swirly-eyed (@_@), in front of them.  
"Remind me never to let your dad eat beans with hot sauce again," said Bulma, Trunks's mother, to Trunks.  
Suddenly, a shriek echoed throughout the house. It came from the bathroom upstairs.  
"Where's the toilet paper?!"  
  
The End... or is it?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Was it the good, the bad, or the stupid? Thanks in advance! ^^ 


End file.
